Let Me
by JiaLie
Summary: Jungkook yang selalu merasa kecil di hadapan orang-orang terdekatnya. Lalu apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan di umurnya yang sudah genap menginjak 20 tahun? Fanfiction, Jungkook, Taehyung, V, Jimin, Jhope, Suga, Rapmonster, Seokjin, Suga, Vkook, Kookv, Taekook, Kooktae, Vmin


Halo my lovely readers, apa kabar? Hehe

Setelah lama menghilang akhirnya cece balik lagi bawain kalian cerita aneh ini.

Semoga suka yaa :)

.

.

.

 **Let Me**

 **Author : Cece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Well, itu nama laki-laki muda yang akan kita bicarakan beberapa waktu ke depan. Berperawakan tinggi, bahu tegap, mempunyai otot perut yang tidak siapapun bisa mengiranya, lengan yang kekar dan terakhir jangan lupakan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Terlahir dengan takdir menjadi anggota salah satu boyband papan atas Korea Selatan memang membuatnya memiliki banyak keistimewaan dibandingkan kebanyakan laki-laki sebayanya yang lebh memilih duduk dengan kening berkerut di bangku kuliah. Menjadi maknae, main vocal dan salah satu main dancer tentu juga menambah kesan golden maknae yang disandangnya.

Berbicara mengenai umur, hari ini, 1 September 2016 Jungkook (itu nama singkatnya) berulang tahun yang ke 20. Salah satu angka keramat di rentetan usia manusia. Angka dimana seseorang mulai sedikit tahu siapa jati dirinya, angka yang dimana seseorang akan mulai menuntut kebebasan untuk mengekspresikan dirinya secara lebih bebas dan bebas lagi, and the last 20th years old is the king of youth.

Apa aku melewatkan yang lainnya? Aku harap tidak.

Dan disinilah Jungkook berada. Tepat di ruang ganti yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk BTS dengan tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan ponsel sedangkan yang lain sesekali menyesap pelan caramel macchiato miliknya.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jungkook-ah" itu suara milik Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon jika kalian mau tahu.

Disusul suara cempreng namun terkesan dalam milik Jimin yang di padukan oleh suara bernada dinginnya Yoongi. "Happy birthday Kookie-ah"

Dan terakhir...

"Selamat hari lahir Jeon kelinci Jungkook-ie hehe"

Apa kalian bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara berat dan sedikit serak ini?

Ya, itu suara Kim Taehyung atau sebagian dari kalian mengenalnya dengan nama V.

Jungkook yang semula hanya sibuk dengan benda persegi beserta kopinya tentu seketika membulatkan matanya. Oke, mungkin ini terkesan mendramatisir, tapi percayalah berapa kalipun Jungkook tau jika ulang tahunnya pasti akan mendapat kejutan seperti ini tetap saja dia akan terkejut.

"Yak! Hyung kalin benar-benar ingin membuatku menangis?" katanya setelah menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman di depan kue miliknya.

"Sudahlah cepat ucapkan keinginanmu lalu tiup lilinnya dan setelah itu mari kita nikmati kue bes-"

 _Tukk_

"Aww kepalaku sakit, Jim" ucap Taehyung dengan mengusap asal kepala kirinya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan dari Jimin.

Bukan pukulan berat memang, tapi cukup bertenaga sepertinya. Karna itu berasal dari sendok makan tapi setidaknya bisa menimbulkan rasa sakit di kepala Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali tertawa melihat hyung kesayangannya mengaduh kesakitan yang bahkan hanya di tatap datar oleh member lain. Tangannya yang berada di bawah meja sebenarnya sudah sangat gatal untuk merapikan kembali rambut Taehyung yang berantakan. Tapi sekali lagi Jungkook tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk itu, lagi dan lagi, alasannya adalah perbedaan usia mereka.

"Siapa yang bilang kau di ijinkan untuk memakan kue itu, Tae?" kali ini Seokjin hyung yang berbicara.

"Apa? Kenapa? Terus saja melarangku memakan ini dan itu. Aku curiga kalian hanya berpura-pura mencemaskan berat badanku. Iya kan?" balasnya dengan mata memicing.

 _Pletak_

"Yak, Yoongi hyung itu sakit."

Dan kali ini kepala bagian belakangnya yang mendapat hadiah kecil dari Yoongi hyung.

"Hahaha." itu suara mereka semua omong-omong.

Tidak.

Bukan seperti itu.

Jungkook memang tertawa tapi jika kalian percaya sebenarnya Jungkook tidak tega melihat Taehyung yang meringis kesakitan sedari tadi.

"Tae, kau ingat kan apa kata dokter? Kau sementara waktu ini tidak boleh memakan butter cream dan makanan manis sejenisnya." kali ini Namjoon hyung yang angkat bicara.

Semua orang termasuk Jungkook, kecuali Taehyung menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Terkadang Jungkook berpikir bagaimana mungkin ada orang dengan wajah polos di usia seperti Taehyung? Tentu saja ada, Taehyung adalah buktinya.

Salahkan matanya, tidak, salahkan otak Jungkook yang terus membuatnya memandangi Taehyung. Melihat wajah tampan Taehyung yang juga diselimuti dengan aura manis yang begitu dominan.

 _Bugh_

Jungkook kembali tertawa ketika melihat Taehyung kini berada di lantai dengan berbalutkan badan Jimin di atasnya.

Jimin?

Hmm.

Apa kalian mau tau sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jungkook mengenai Jimin?

Well, jika Jungkook dilahirkan kembali mungkin dia akan memilih menjadi Jimin atau minimal Hoseok. Mengapa? Karna Jungkook juga ingin melakukan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Taehyung. Melingkarkan tangan di bahunya, memukul kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya, memencet hidungnya, dan oh maafkan Jungkook yang terlalu berharap ini. Tapi setidaknya Jungkook masih beruntung karna bisa menggendong Taehyung menggunakan punggungnya sendiri, bisa meminjamkan bahunya ketika Taehyung lelah dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyuapi makanan kedalam mulut Taehyung.

Tapi, yang selalu Jungkook pikirkan di setiap tidurnya adalah tidak bisakah dia melakukan yang lebih selain itu?

Jungkook, juga ingin menjadi member lain. Dimana mereka bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok Taehyung yang sebenarnya. Sifatnya yang manja, ceroboh, kekanakan, keras kepala, dan selalu bergantung terkadang menghilang begitu saja ketika Taehyung berhadapan dengan Jungkook, percaya atau tidak percaya.

Meskipun begitu Jungkook tidak sama sekali menganggap Taehyung memakai topeng ketika bersamanya, tidak. Sifat dewasanya begitu saja mengalir mengingat Jungkook lebih muda darinya dan jangan lupakan Taehyung yang juga merupakan putra sulung dikeluarganya. Namun terkadang keadaan ini menyulitkan Jungkook untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Kedaaan menjadi maknae seperti ini. Bohong jika Jungkook tidak senang diperlakukan begitu manis oleh semua member, mereka merawatnya benar-benar seperti Jungkook ini barang berharga mereka.

Tapi ada sedikit hal yang mereka lupakan tentang Jungkook. Tentang bagaimana Jungkook juga ingin melindungi Taehyung, bagaimana Jungkok ingin menjadi tangan yang memijat Taehyung ketika dirinya lelah, menjadi sandaran ketika hati Taehyung kacau dan tentu saja Jungkook ingin menjadi lengan yang selalu memberikan Taehyung pelukan dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Oi Kookie-ah?"

"Jin hyung, iya ada apa?"

"Kau yang kenapa malah melamun seperti itu." jawab Taehyung lalu mendudukkan dirinya persis di sebelah kiri Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menjawab pertanyaan semua hyung-hyungnya dengan cengiran diwajahnya. Di wajah manisnya.

Di wajah yang entah sejak kapan Jungkook mulai merasa tidak nyaman jika ada yang mengatainya manis.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya." Jungkook mengangguk dan hendak menutup kedua matanya namun...

"Tunggu!"

Serentak, semua menoleh kearah Hoseok yang sibuk menggutak-atik ponselnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jimin hyung sembari mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

"Kita harus merekamnya." balasnya dengan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Oke, Kookie silahkan." lanjutnya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan dan kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook mengucapkan permohonan, matanya menagkap sosok Taehyung yang senantiasa melihat ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Taehyung menikmati setiap moment Jungkook yang tengah mengucapkan impiannya. Dan tentu saja tanpa Taehyung sadari, kedua bibir Jungkook tersenyum. Tersenyum karna tindakan konyol Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

 _Brakk_

"Taehyung! Astaga kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Jin dengan nada paniknya.

Taehyung yang mendengar pintu di dobrak yang disambut oleh teriakan hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sembari menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau kelelahan lagi?" kali ini Jimin yang berbicara.

Jungkook, orang yang berada di barisan paling belakang hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah Taehyung. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas barang sedetik pn dari setiap pergerakan Jimin di tubuh Taehyung. Sungguh saat itu, Jungkook benar-benar ingin menggantikan posisi Jimin yang sedang sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang mulai berhenti mengalir dari hidung Taehyung.

Lagi dan lagi Jungkook merasa kuasanya sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Jimin ataupun yang lainnya.

"Kalau kau pusing seharusnya bilang bukannya malah memaksakan diri latihan seperti ini." Namjoon masih betah pada posisinya bersandar di dinding kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat."

"Tapi aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Namjoon, hyung." Jin menoleh sesaat kemudian memilih mengabaikan pernyataan yang keluar dari Yoongi.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan kondisi Taehyung di lokasi syuting. Siapa yang akan merawatnya? Siapa yang akan mengingatkannya untuk makan? Siapa yang akan memaksanya untuk beristiahat? Siap-"

"Kita. Kita yang akan selalu mengawasi Taehyung disini maupun disana."

Dan semua terdiam mendengar anggota tertua mereka berbicara. Bagaimana pun eksistensi Jin tetaplah yang menjadi prioritas meskipun bukan dia yang menjadi pemimpin disana.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit akhirnya darah yang memaksa keluar dari hidung Taehyung benar-benar bisa berhenti mengalir. Dan satu helaan nafas paling lega dapat kita dengar begitu mendominasi di kamar milik Taehyung. Tentu saja itu milik Jungkook. Meskipun ketika di kamar mandi tadi dia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi bingung tapi percayalah dibalik itu semua Jungkook menyimpan kekhawatiran yang berlebih atas Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook memilih diam dan membiarkan hyung-hyungnya mengambil alih persoalan Taehyung, lagi dan lagi, itu semua karna Jungkook merasa kecil dengan umurnya pada saat itu.

"Kami akan keluar agar kau bisa istirahat." kata Jin sembari membenarkan letak selimut Taehyung.

Yang di ajak berbicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat sembuh, idiot."

 _Bughh_

Dan tentu saja Taehyung seketika menghadiahi Hoseok sebuah bantal akibat perkataannya barusan.

"Haha. Aku bercanda." ucap Hoseok dan kali ini dengan pergerakan kecil di rambut Taehyung.

Setelah merapikan kekacuan kecil yang dibuat oleh Hoseok, merka pun beranjak dari kamar Taehyung. Sebenarnya kamar milik Hoseok dan Jimin juga. Namun entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook saat itu hingga kedua matanya masih tetap setia memandangi Taehyung meskipun tangannya hampir menutup pintu. Melihat reaksi Jungkook yang terkesan misterius akhirnya membuat Taehyung menghentikan Jungkook yang nyaris lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Jungkook?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jungkook kemudian menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari celah pintu.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kemarilah!" jawab Taehyun sembari menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjangnya.

Jungkook menoleh sesaat dan mendapati para member sudah kembali pada aktivitas semula.

"Kalau mereka tau aku masih disini dan mengganggumu aku pasti akan kena teguran, hyung." Jungkook kemudian duduk bersila persis di samping Taehyung dan melipat kedua kakinya.

"Kau...sedang memikirkan apa?"

Refleks mendengar perkataan Taehyung tentu saja membuat Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti orang yang kebingungan, haha." canda Taehyung kembali.

 _"Ya aku memang kebingungan bagaimana harus memperlakukanmu, hyung" - batin Jungkook._

"Apa kepalamu pusing, hyung?" dan persis setelah itu tangan kiri Jungkook mengepal erat agar tidak kebablasan menyentuh rambut seseorang di depannya itu.

"Sangat. Bayangkan saja bau darah yang amis sedari tadi terus berkeliaran di hidungmu."

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Taehyung. Begitu terdengar mendramatisir sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Tapi tenang saja Jungkook, ini bukan masalah." lanjutnya

 _"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan dirimu terlihat lemah dihadapanku, hyung?" Jungkook membatin lagi._

"Aku juga berharap begitu, hyung."

Berterima kasihlah terhadap Big Hit yang memberikan pelajaran micro expression sehingga Jungkook bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kalutnya dibalik senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jungkook, aku ngantuk."

"Tidur yang nyenyak, hyung." Jungkook kemudian beranjak dari ranjang tempatnya semula.

Jika kalian mengira mengira Jungkook akan keluar dari ruangan itu maka jawabannya adalah salah. Jungkook hanya berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di kursi dan memilih memandangi wajah lelah Taehyung ketika tertidur.

Ijin kan sekali ini saja Jungkook meluapkan semuanya. Ijin kan kali ini saja Jungkook mengawasi Taehyung secara langsung. Ijin kan Jungkook kali ini saja membiarkan dirinya melihat betapa tegangnya otot Taehyung akibat jadwalnya yang padat dan ijin kan kali ini saja Jungkook membiarkan dirinya menjaga Taehyung.

Sesekali Jungkook merapikan selimut Taehyung yang berantakan akibat pergerakan kecilnya. Sungguh Jungkook tidak bohong, Taehyung benar-benar kelelahan. Dan ketika itulah Jungkook bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut milik Taehyung. Betapa sangat menjadi candu bahkan hanya dengan mengusap rambut Taehyung. Untuk kali ini saja Jungkook akhirnya bisa melupakan perbedaan umur diantara mereka.

"Dasar keras kepala." Jungkook tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh, hyung. Agar kau bisa..."

Jungkook kembali terdiam bahkan jari-jarinya yang tadinya mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung pun ikut berhenti.

"Melihatku tumbuh dewasa dan melihat bagaimana aku bisa menjagamu." lanjutnya.

 **Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Jungkook." yang dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya, hyung?"

Bukannya kembali menjawab, Taehyung justru hanya berdiam diri sembari memamerkan senyum kotaknya. Tentu saja itu membuat Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

Oh, ingatkan diri kalian kalau mereka sekarang masih berada di ruang ganti dengan menikmati kue ulang tahun milik Jungkook. Well, terkutuklah muka melas Taehyung yang akhirnya membuat member lain mengijinkannya memakan kue itu meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Kau tadi mengucapkan apa ketika make a wish?" lanjutnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Yak! Taehyung pertanyaan macam apa itu?" sahut Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan keringatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Oke, mode blank Taehyung sepertinya mulai tampak lagi.

"Itu rahasia, bodoh."

"Kau juga bodoh, Hoseok hyung." jawab Taehyung sembari memberikan death glare pada lawan bicaranya.

"Dasar adik tidak sopan! Kemar-"

"Aku pusing mendengar kalian." dan kali ini Yoongi lah berbicara.

Hahaha.

Yah, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung saja tertawa keras melihat reaksi Taehyung yang sedikit canggung ketika berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Aku harap kalian juga tidak tertipu dengan wajah manis milik Yoongi karna jika kalian mengusiknya terus menerus maka bersiaplah untuk mengetahui karakter Yoongi yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, Jungkook. Apa harapanmu?" Taehyung masih pada usahanya untuk membongkar harapan Jungkook di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku..."

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, matanya sibuk mengamati gerak-gerik member lain.

Taehyung yang menyadari bahwa Jungkook tidak ingin member lain tau akan harapannya pun segera mencondongkan telinganya ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." kata Taehyung meyakinkan.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian memposisikan bibirnya di telinga Taehyung. Sedikit gugup karna akhirnya Jungkook bisa sedekat ini dengan Taehyung. Dekat dalam artian yang hanya Jungkook sendiri yang tau.

"Banyak hal, hyung. Tapi yang akan aku tekankan padamu adalah..."

Jungkook kembali menghela nafasnya dan kali ini sepertinya membuat Taehyung merasa gugup juga. Merasakan hembusan nafas Jungkook di telinganya membuat Taehyung sedikit kaget dengan reaksi tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin semua orang menyadari kedewasaanku, aku ingin tidak lagi merasa kecil dengan umurku dan yang terpenting..."

Jungkook memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin merasa kacau. Jangan tanya kenapa karna hanya Taehyung yang tau.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri ketika bersamaku dan biarkan aku ikut menjagamu, hyung."

Tepat setelah Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung buru-buru kembali pada posisinya. Tidak. Lebih dari itu, Taehyung segera menghampiri Jimin yang duduk di sebeang mereka. Tentunya setelah memberikan senyum canggung kepada Jungkook.

Sedangkan Jungkook yang sudah memprediksi hal ini hanya bisa tersenyum.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt...

Jungkook memusatkan perhatian ke arah benda persegi yang sepertinya memberontak untuk segera disentuh pemiliknya. Sedikit terkejut dengan seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan. Tanpa berlama-lama Jungkook kemudian mengusap layar pada ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 **From: Tae Tae Hyung**

 **"Dua atau tiga tahun lagi mungkin aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu itu."**

Jungkook kemudian melirik ke tempat dimana Taehyung sibuk bermain dengan Jimin. Dan ketika ke dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Barulah Jungkook sadar akan satu hal. Kim Taehyung selalu menunggu Jungkook untuk mengekspresikan semua atensinya terdahap dirinya.

"Tidak dua tahun, tidak juga tiga tahun. Tapi mulai dari sekarang hyung." gumam Jungkook.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, hehe.

Kotak review selalu terbuka untuk kalian semua. Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan saran dan kritik apa saja mengenai tulisan ini. Terima kasih!


End file.
